Hard Candy
by Suekko no Iteza
Summary: Sebuah fic yang terinspirasi dari sebuah tes psikologi yang saya lakukan di sebuah situs. Apa alasan Sakura membunuh kakaknya sendiri seminggu setelah kematian ibunya? Don't Like, Don't Read.


Sebuah fic yang terinspirasi dari sebuah tes psikologi yang saya lakukan di sebuah situs. Dikerjakan malem-malem dengan penuh kenistaan.

Genre : Crime and Suspense (maybe?)

Warning : Sakura OOC (dia malah terlihat seperti Sasuke saya kira), AU, Alur berantakan. Bumbu Gore mudah-mudahan terasa.

Disclaimer : I don't take any credit of Naruto. It's belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Note : Italic flashback, ending twist *ihopeso*, berlatar abad 18 an. Don't like don't read.

Happy reading!

**Hard Candy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hu…. Ibu… Jangan pergi…"

Siang yang suram. Isak tangis ramai di suatu siang yang mendung. Para pelayat tak henti-hentinya datang ke sebuah acara pemakaman. Selain suara isak tangis, juga terdengar suara doa, dan bisik-bisik yang lumayan kencang. Tapi yang paling dominan dari semua itu adalah ucapan belasungkawa.

"Kami turut berbelasungkawa, Kushina, semoga ibumu mendapat tempat yang layak di dekat Kami-sama…" kata para pelayat yang datang kepada Kushina, anak pertama dari wanita yang meninggal itu. Kushina terlihat sangat sedih dan terpukul. Saputangan hitamnya sudah basah terkena cairan airmata dan juga ingus.

Di tempat yang berseberangan dengan Kushina, terlihat seorang gadis berpakaian terusan hitam dan memakai topi lebar, Sakura, adik perempuan Kushina satu-satunya. Gadis itu tampak tenang. Dia melipat tangannya dengan diam. Tidak mengeluarkan airmata barang setetespun. Tak ada gurat kesedihan di wajahnya. Namun tiba-tiba, ketenangan Sakura mendadak terusik dengan datangnya seseorang. Seorang pria berambut perak yang tak dikenalnya. Mungkin pria itu mendatangi acara pemakaman di tempat yang sama.

Setelah acara doa, satu persatu pelayat bergantian menyalami Kushina dan Sakura. Sampai pada saat pria itu datang menghampiri Sakura, gadis itu hanya bisa terpana.

"Aku turut berbelasungkawa nona. Semoga kalian berdua diberi ketabahan," kata pria itu pada Sakura dan Kushina sambil menyalami mereka berdua.

"Terimakasih, tuan." Kushina pun masih tetap menangis meratapi kepergian ibunya. Sementara Sakura masih terpana memandangi kepergian pria itu. 'Siapa dia? Mengapa begitu mempesona?' Pikir Sakura.

.

.

.

Subuh yang tak kalah suram dari hari acara pemakaman ibu Sakura. Hari itu Sakura ditangkap polisi karena telah membunuh Kushina dengan sadis. Kejadian itu disaksikan oleh Minato, saudara sepupu mereka berdua. Kushina dibunuh dengan pisau yang membentuk luka dalam dan hancur. Pembunuhan ini terjadi ironisnya seminggu setelah ibu mereka meninggal dunia. Sakura dibawa dengan mobil polisi yang di kawal beberapa mobil lainnya. Rumah mereka yang dijadikan sebagai tempat kejadian sudah dibersihkan dan mayat Kushina sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit besar untuk kepentingan autopsi.

Di dalam tawanan polisi, Sakura masih diam dan menunjukkan wajah tenang. Sedetik kemudian, Sakura membuka mulutnya.

"Kapan kakakku akan di makamkan?" kata gadis itu sambil menatap polisi yang mengawalnya.

"Besok, setelah autopsi dilakukan."

"Aku punya satu permintaan. Aku ingin mendatangi acara pemakaman kakakku," kata Sakura dengan nada sedikit memohon.

"Baiklah. Kau diperbolehkan melihat kakakmu untuk terakhir kalinya."

.

.

.

Akhirnya acara pemakaman Kushina dilaksanakan. Sakura berdiri di sebelah nisan Kushina. Mendadak ia terkejut karena pria berambut perak yang selama ini mengisi pikirannya ternyata mendatangi acara itu. Sakura tersenyum kearah pria itu. Namun pria itu memandangnya sejenak, lalu dengan tampang kecewa dia berbalik dan pergi. Sakura menatap kepergian pria itu dengan tatapan pasrah. Setelah acara selesai, Sakura kembali dibawa ke kantor polisi untuk di interogasi.

.

.

.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan besar dimana dia akan diinterogasi. Ruangan ini tertutup dengan ventilasi yang sangat kecil dan memiliki kaca besar di sudutnya. Sakura tahu, kaca besar itu sebenarnya adalah jendela. Di luar ruangan ini pasti banyak orang yang melihat dari balik kaca besar itu.

"Jadi nona Sakura, kenapa anda membunuh kakak anda sendiri?" tanya sang polisi dengan tenang. Sakura menarik napasnya.

"Ada seorang pria yang sangat kucintai…" perkataan Sakura dipotong oleh polisi itu, "Kakakmu adalah kekasih pria itu, benar?" Sakura mendelik kearah sang polisi lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, tuan. Pria itu… aku baru sekali melihatnya. Tepatnya di acara pemakaman ibuku. Dia cinta pertamaku. Dia sangat menawan dengan rambut peraknya." Polisi tersebut mengangguk-angguk. Sepertinya dia tahu pria mana yang dimaksudkan Sakura.

"Aku mencarinya pada malam itu, namun akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menyerah dan membiarkannya pergi. Lalu, aku bertengkar dengan Kushina." Sakura menutup matanya, lalu bayangan masalalu menghampirinya.

.

.

.

_Seminggu sejak acara pemakaman itu, aku masih dibayang-bayangi sosok pria berambut perak itu. Pada suatu malam berhujan, aku tak dapat menahan lagi. Segera kucari pria itu. Berbekal payung dan mantel hitam aku pergi menyusuri jalan-jalan untuk mencari._

"_Maaf, apa kau tahu pria berambut perak yang tinggal di sekitar sini?" tanyaku pada seorang ibu-ibu yang lewat di depan._

"_Rambut perak? Tuan Jiraiya?" si ibu keheranan._

"_Bukan, bukan Tuan Jiraiya… Pria ini masih muda," jelasku. Lalu si ibu menggeleng pertanda tidak tahu siapa orang yang kumaksud. Akupun hanya bisa mengucapkan terimakasih. Aku terus mencari hingga larut malam. Kakiku sudah kedinginan karena hanya memakai sepatu tanpa kaus kaki. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak mencari pria itu lagi._

.

.

.

"Pulang ke rumah, aku malah dimarahi Kushina yang menyuruhku jangan pernah mencari dia lagi."

"Aku gelap mata, lalu aku membunuhnya. Dengan pisau. Lima kali tusukan, kalau aku tak salah hitung.

.

.

.

_Sakura menatap Kushina marah. Ditamparnya Kushina. 'Tidak… Pria itu jodohku! Dia didatangkan Tuhan untukku! Bukan kau yang memutuskan!' batin Sakura. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Kushina bangkit, lalu ia melayangkan tangannya hendak membalas Sakura. Secepat kilat Sakura menangkis pukulan itu, lalu didorongnya Kushina dengan kuat hingga kepalanya membentur lantai sampai berdarah. Kushina langsung merasa pusing dan hampir tidak sadar. Saat itu Sakura lalu dengan cepat mengambil pisau yang terletak di meja makan, tak jauh dari kamarnya. Segera ia kembali, lalu ditariknya tubuh Kushina dan dihempaskannya ke atas tempat tidur. Kushina yang di ambang batas kesadaran tergolek lemah dengan darah di kepala. _

_ "Kau tahu, dia jodohku, Kushina! Dia milikku! Milikku! Kau tak berhak!" Lalu Sakura dengan kuat menghujamkan pisau itu ke perut Kushina. Kushina berteriak kesakitan. Dengan sedikit senyuman di wajah, Sakura kembali menusukkan pisau ke tempat yang sama._

_ "Dia itu milikku!" Jleb. "Bukan hakmu!" Jleb. " Jodohku! Dia pasti datang!".Dan terakhir kali. Hujaman kelima. Kushina sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Diarahkan Sakura pisau itu ke dada kiri Kushina, bermaksud menusuk jantungnya. Dengan sekali hujam, pisaupun akhirnya tertancap ke dada Kushina. Tusukan yang dalam dan daging yang hancur telah ditoehkannya di tubuh Kushina._

_ "MILIKKU!" teriak Sakura. Baju Sakura yang putih berhiaskan renda-renda kini berubah merah terciprat darah. Diusapnya keringat di keningnya yang menetes banyak. Kening dan rambutnya kini berubah warna juga._

_Di wajahnya terulas senyum khas pembunuh. Dengan sedikit menunduk, Sakura kembali menatap jasad Kushina. Senyumnya terkembang. Lalu Sakura tertawa._

_ "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Mati kau, Kushina… hehehehe," Sakura lalu berhenti tertawa karena dilihatnya seorang pemuda pirang yang wajahnya sudah bersimbah airmata._

_ "Minato…"_

_ "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kushina! Kushina!" Pemuda itu menghambur kearah mayat Kushina._

.

.

.

"Jadi…"

"Ya. Aku membunuh Kushina bukan karena dia pacar pria itu. Tapi aku melakukan ini agar pria itu datang kembali ke acara pemakaman Kushina. Dan, bisa kau liaht sendiri tuan polisi. Dia datang kan? Aku tidak menyesal membunuh Kushina. Yang kusesali malah karena tidak menyapanya dan menanyakan siapa dirinya tadi," tutup Sakura dengan senyuman, atau lebih tepatnya seringai lebar. Dia terkikik pelan, namun dengan anggun dihentikannya tawanya. Sang polisi lalu menghenyakkan badannya ke punggung kursi.

.

.

.

_"Kemana saja kau Sakura? Baru seminggu sejak ibu meninggal kau sudah berani-beraninya berkeliaran di tengah malam dan baru pulang pagi ini?" kata Kushina murka. Sakura diam tanpa ada wajah penyesalan. _

_ "Aku mencari seseorang." Jawabnya singkat._

_Kushina kembali bertanya, "Apa dia lebih penting dari ibu? Siapa dia? Sampai-sampai kau mengabaikan larangan leluhur untuk tidak berpergian sampai pagi seperti ini?" Dia hanya diam. Dialihkannya pandangannya kearah bingkai foto di atas rak._

_ "Aku tidak percaya mitos, Kushina. Itu hanya mitos bodoh, jodoh itu hanya Tuhan yang mengatur, bukan leluhur." _

_ "Kau…" Kushina menarik napasnya, lalu dihembuskannya keras, "Mungkin memang kau ditakdirkan untuk tidak memiliki jodoh, makanya kau seperti ini Sakura! Tak akan ada pria yang datang padamu! Itu janji leluhur kita!" Deg! Jantung Sakura berdenyut kencang. 'Tidak, pria itu jodohku! Leluhur bodoh itu penipu!'_

_ "Kau penipu, Kushina. Kau tak berhak menentukan jodohku. Tidak seorangpun!" Tiba-tiba Sakura memiliki ide agar pria itu bisa bertemu lagi dengannya di acara pemakaman. Akhirnya Sakura membunuh Kushina. Ya. Membunuhlah jalan terakhir agar acara pemakaman dilaksanakan kembali._

FIN

A/N : Haaaaaaaaaaaah selesaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai! Selesai juga akhirnya fic ini. Gimana, kerasa gloomy-nya? Apakah sudah cukup gore? Flashbacknya apakah masuk diakal? Sebenernya yang paling bikin gw pusing tuh di bagian flashbacknya, tujuannya di acak gitu supaya mengarahkan ekspektasi reader ke 'oh, si sakura ngebunuh kakaknya karena kakaknya tuh pacar cowok itu.' Tapi akhirnya pembaca malah kaget dengan endingnya, yang menurut gw sendiri, gw gagal memasukkan unsur twist di endingnya. Dan satu lagi yang mungkin membingungkan, tokoh si 'pria berambut perak' ini yang sengaja gw buat semisterius mungkin. Padahal kan sebenernya itu Kakashi! Demi kepentingan cerita, Kakashi kita samarkan dulu. Haha, rada" ga nyambung emang. Jadi fic ini keinspirasi berat sama tes psikologi 'Tes jiwa psikopatmu' (ah, apa ya judulnya? Pokoknya gitu) yang gw baca di kaskus. Jadi intinya tuh kalo kita jawab 'si cewek bunuh kakaknya karena dia pengen ketemu lagi sama si cowok' itu artinya kamu termasuk golpat (golongan psikopat) *author taboked* . Terus… kenapa Kushina? Ya… karena rambut Kushina kan merah! Hoho. Aduh, udah hampir sahur, gw mo off dulu dah. So... Mind to review?

PS : Flame is accepted, no AnonFlame.


End file.
